Snow White and The Pirate
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Location of all my one-shots that feature Snow and Hook getting to know each other and bonding as friends. I think this relationship has such potential and I wish we saw it more on the show.
1. In the (History) Books

It was a quiet night in Storybrooke. The Snow Queen defeated, the Dark One banished and no new threat on the horizon. The small loft that was so often bursting with people only had three occupants at the moment. Killian Jones, Snow White, and baby Neal. The other members of the family were out picking up dinner for the evening. Quiet reigned; filling the cozy apartment in an unfamiliar way. Killian had not meant to arrive before Emma. He shifted nervously in the seat Snow had offered, wondering if he should make conversation and worrying just what that conversation might entail.

Snow was oblivious to the pirate's discomfort as she cooed and smiled at her baby boy. For her it was a peaceful, quiet moment free of worry; a chance to relax and appreciate the direction her life had taken. Killian was grateful for her absorption in the baby and mused that if he were lucky she would remain occupied until Emma, David, and Henry arrived.

Killian Jones was not so lucky.

Eventually Snow looked up from Neal and fixed him with a quizzical look. Killian managed a half smile in response, inwardly dreading whatever conversation topic the Princess might choose. There had been few opportunities for conversation in the course of their acquaintance and when they had talked it was either about some impending danger or Emma. Killian was not keen to bring up Emma. He didn't know exactly how Snow felt about him and Emma and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Snow's train of thought was quite different from Killian's. She was thinking of her childhood and the stories that her father used to tell her before bedtime. "You know I used to read stories about you when I was a kid."

Killian cleared his throat in surprise. "I was not aware that the Peter Pan story was told in the Enchanted Forest. I thought it unique to this land."

Snow smiled and shook her head. "It is. I had never heard of Peter Pan before we went to Neverland."

"Are you speaking of my notorious reputation? Because I assure you milady that many of those tales are fabrications. Occupational hazard I'm afraid." Killian attempted to sound nonchalant but he was well aware that his reputation as Captain Hook was fearsome and definitely not the type of man worthy to court her daughter.

Snow's smile grew broader. "No. I hadn't heard tales about Captain Hook until after I became a bandit." Killian's brow corrugated in confusion causing Snow to chuckle. "However I had heard many stories of Captain Jones."

Killian didn't know how to respond to this. He had not been Captain Jones in centuries. What stories could the Princess have heard from so long ago? Snow answered his unasked question. "My father, King Leopold, was a particular fan of your story. When I was just a child he would tell me about how the great kingdom of Albion was destroyed by a single man."

Killian gulped uncomfortably as memories, long buried, came rising to the surface. "I hardly think I was responsible for destroying the kingdom."

Snow rolled her eyes affectionately. "Not you! King Pendragon." Killian grimaced at the name of the man responsible for Liam's death. "My father said that Pendragon's greed and disregard for the lives of his people was what destroyed his kingdom."

"Aye. Your father was correct. The King was without honor and many a good man lost their life in service to his corruption." Killian felt his anger rise, still so fresh after all these years.

Snow was surprised by the venom in his tone. She had never felt an emotional connection to the deeds of the evil King. The story of King Pendragon had always been just an exciting adventure tale for her but Killian had lived the events, had lost people to the King. Snow realized that this must be how Emma felt when discussing events from the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Killian waved her apology away. "It happened a long time ago."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it stops hurting."

This time Killian glanced up and met her eyes. He saw compassion and understanding in thier green depths and he was reminded that Emma wasn't the only orphan in her family. He nodded his thanks.

After a brief moment, where baby Neal stirred slightly in his sleep and Killian felt the weight of memory begin to lift, Snow spoke again. "What I was trying to say is that my father particularly admired you for your naval strategy and the way you stood up against your King. He told me of the Battle of Dover how you defied the odds off the white cliffs and defeated their Admiral."

Killian chuckled. "They called that the Battle of Dover?"

"Yes. They named all your engagements in the history books. My favorite was always the night attack on the capital. How you sailed up the river with five ships, won the battle, and sailed out with ten ships."

"It was eight actually. The other two had to be scuttled before we reached the sea. That's all in your history books?"

"Well they were in the books my father collected. He was fascinated with that time period. King Pendragon, the Ogre Wars, the rise of a Dark One with no master. He used to say that it would have been the most fascinating time to be alive."

"It was an exciting time. However I have found that to be true of many times and places."

"I guess you would know." It was weird for Snow to think just how long the man sitting before her had lived. Even stranger the way he seemed to shrug off his long life as if it weren't an extraordinary thing.

"I have to ask. Why tell me all this now?" Killian tipped his head as he awaited her answer.

"Honestly I only recently made the connection. I was talking to Emma about your age and I started doing the math. Then it occurred to me that the famous Captain Jones was also the infamous Captain Hook."

"These days I prefer Killian." he deadpanned, earning another genuine smile. "Have you shared this realization with anyone else?"

Snow eyed him contemplatively. "No. And I am guessing you prefer that I didn't?"

Killian scratched behind his ear, unsure of his own answer. He was flattered that Snow was familiar with the exploits of his younger years but he had spent a lot of time trying to distance himself from the cunning and cruel pirate that he used to be. Even though it was clear that Snow did not think the actions of Captain Jones were reprehensible he wasn't sure he wanted to dredge up those days; especially when everything with Emma was going so well.

"Perhaps someday but not yet."

Snow nodded in understanding. "Okay. It will be our secret."

Killian groaned at her use of the word.

Snow cast him a disapproving look. "A secret I will absolutely be able to keep! I promise."

Killian gave her a short nod as he heard the voices of the rest of the family returning. He didn't have much faith in Snow's ability to keep his secret but he hoped it wasn't a secret she would have to keep for long.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure what this is. I just want these two to interact and I have this head canon about how after Liam died Killian fought his King and eventually won. Once that was done he stayed a pirate until he met Milah. Yes I think of his home kingdom as some version of England.  
>Gonna put all my SnowHook one-shots here (cause I know there will be more). So if their friendship interests you go ahead and follow. **


	2. Luau at Granny's

**Fluffy fluff. Based on the behind the scenes photos for the mid-season premiere. A birthday gift for my friend curiousgeekblog. **

Snow makes her way to Granny's with a bounce in her step. It has been weeks since the Snow Queen's defeat and she finds herself thinking that life in Storybrooke is pretty good when there are no villains around to threaten it's existence. As she rounds into Granny's courtyard she pauses, taken aback by the flurry of activity. Several of the dwarves are setting up what looks like tiki-torches and a large pig is roasting on a make-shift spit in the corner. Snow waves at Happy before making her way over to Granny at the steps.

"Sorry I'm late! Neal was being fussy. It's looking wonderful."

Granny gives a curt nod not taking her eyes off the dwarves. "Still lots to do inside. We would be done by now if Ruby hadn't insisted we needed a theme this year." the gruff lady waves toward the door.

Snow nods. "Is the birthday girl around?"

Granny shakes her head. "No. She took off this afternoon probably with Whale. Leroy! I said light the torches not burn down the place!" Granny barrels past her and Snow chuckles as Leroy, perched on a ladder and holding an alarmingly large bottle of lighter fluid, starts to argue.

She takes the steps two at a time and pulls the door open. The scene inside is slightly more subdued. Carl and Ellie sit in a corner booth unfolding bright yellow paper pineapples as Ashley stands on a stool stringing up a brightly colored lei garland. Belle and Killian are sitting at the counter surrounded by trays full of cubes of ham, cheese, and more olives than Snow thinks they could possibly eat. They seem to have a system. Killian artfully placing the skewers in the peeled pineapples as quickly as Belle assembles them. They are talking as they work and Snow is struck by just how comfortable they seem. Although she knows they have spent a lot of time cooped up researching in the library she had assumed, given their history, that they would never truly get along. She was happy to be proved wrong.

"Ah! your-Snow." Killian greets her with a smile. The corner of Snow's mouth ticks up. He was still having difficulty calling her by her name. She makes her way over and offers a quick hello. Belle fills her in on the skewering process and she happily sets to work. After a few moments Killian breaks the companionable silence.

"Belle and I were just discussing what exactly this luau might entail. Perhaps you could enlighten us."

Snow arches a brow. For a moment she thinks he is joking but a swift look at Belle's curious face dispels the idea. "Oh right. Neither of you have cursed memories!"

"Aye."

Belle shoots her a small smile.

"Well. A luau is…" Snow thinks for a moment trying to figure out exactly how to describe it. "It's a party that is based around the tropical island cultures of this world. There are special drinks and games and tropical themed food." she gestures at the pineapple with her skewer.

"Interesting. That does explain the roast pig, pineapples, and flowers. But what is limbo?" Belle asks.

"Yes and Ruby mentioned something called mai tai's. They sounded like a waste of perfectly good rum." Killian interjects with a raise of his eyebrow.

Snow laughs and he smiles back. She finds it strange how in the past weeks she has gotten to know and appreciate his sense of humor. She has learned a lot of things about the pirate between conversations with Emma and his near permanent presence in their home.

With a shake of her head Snow begins to answer their questions, which were numerous, about all things "luau". By the end of the conversation (or at least her part of the conversation Killian and Belle had lapsed into a discussion on the difference in food varieties throughout the realms) Snow realizes that the two of them were both unquenchable in their thirst for information. As she half listens to them discuss the novelty of hamburgers she muses that their long hours in the library were probably filled with such easy discussion and sharing of knowledge.

Once they finish with the food Granny arrives and puts them to work in other places. The rest of the afternoon is a whirlwind of activity until the party starts. Ruby shows up, a very disheveled Dr. Whale in tow, just in time to welcome everyone and thank them for coming. The party atmosphere is relaxed and festive with soft ukelele music accompanying the conversations. Snow looks around the room with a warmth bubbling in her veins that has nothing to do with the mai tai in her hand. She spots Emma and Killian sitting and whispering in the corner and hides her smile in her plastic coconut.

David appears beside her, drawing her attention and thoughts away from her daughter and the pirate. She smiles up at him as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"They are starting the limbo competition. Care to come cheer me on?" he asks with an excited, alcohol fueled grin.

"Oh I would. But my money is on Killian."

David stood up straighter in mock affront. "Hook? He doesn't even know what limbo is!"

"I explained it to him this afternoon. And believe me he is going to win. I saw him in action at Lake Nostos."

David shakes his head as if he can't believe his ears. He turns and bellows across the room "Pirate! Limbo! Outside now!"

Snow watches as Killian rolls his eyes and plants a kiss on Emma's cheek before rising. Emma grins at her father, clearly happy with the easy friendship that Killian and David had fallen into in the last few weeks.

Before David walks away he leans in and lowers his voice. "I think you bet on the wrong man. I'll have you know that I am very flexible."

She smacks his shoulder and pushes him towards the door. Making a note to make sure he doesn't spend any more time with the pirate.

The competition is fierce with Dopey giving Killian some real competition (David only lasts two rounds, he blames the mai tai's). By the end the courtyard is full of people cheering and clapping. When he wins Killian wraps Emma up in a celebratory kiss that has everyone cheering for a different reason.

Snow laughs along with everyone else and thinks again just how good life in Storybrooke can be when it is completely villain free.


End file.
